Strange Obsessions
by FeedtheFlames
Summary: Lady Christina de Souza stole a cup... coincidence? I think NOT! What if the Lady Christina was in fact the reincarnation of Nimueh? Just a short drabble idea. My first cross over and first Doctor Who fic please read and review!


**AN: My first (and probably last) crossover! How exciting!**

**Staying up way past my bedtime like an idiot... Just finished watching The Planet of the Dead with my Mom, couldn't help but notice that Lady Christina was stealing a cup? Coincidence? Not in my world of fan fiction haHA! Surprisingly I didn't find any other stories written about this… weird… so this might be a first and that's exciting yay!**

**So I know Lady Christina doesn't show up again in the Doctor Who TV series but I did read that she showed up in the comic, this fic is based entirely on the TV show as I have no time or desire for comics.**

**Takes place immediately following Planet of the Dead in Doctor Who.**

Parking a flying bus proved to be more difficult than the Doctor made it look but Lady Christina was quite skilled and managed to land it without causing too much damage. The area she had landed in was quiet and secluded, it was late, and not that many people were around, just an old man on a park bench who looked like he had fallen asleep and a drunk who was definitely passed out in the gutter.

Christina wasn't staying long; she just had to pick something up from her old residence. Most of what she needed she always carried with her in her bag. She was prepared for any situation but even she forgot things from time to time. She walked towards the building, passing the sleeping old man as she went.

"I saw you on the news." A voice strained with age croaked out.

Christina stopped and looked towards the old man, his hair was long and he had the fullest beard she had ever seen, it was his eyes that captured her though. They looked old by time and wisdom but young by being strong and keen. "You must be mistaken." She chuckled.

"Oh, really?" The man asked looking towards the red bus. "I guess that must have been another flying double-decker that I saw." He mumbled.

Christina began to move away, feeling adrenaline course through her veins preparing her to run, but the next question caused her to stop in her tracks, "Did you find it?" He asked.

She halted. "Find what?"

"The item you were searching for, that you have been searching for as long as you can remember." The man asked and she gasped because when he looked at her it felt like he was staring into her soul. "You know… you have this strange obsession with cups… first the poisoned chalice, then the cup of life and now the Cup of Athelstan… can't be a coincidence… can it?"

"How…?" She asked frowning at him with suspicion and confusion, wondering how he knew about her search although never having heard of a poisoned chalice before. She thought back to the moment when she had grasped the Cup of Athelstan in her hands, she had known immediately that it wasn't what she was searching for, or at least had suspected, she always knew that when she touched it she would feel it, she would know it. She had taken it anyway, she had to have some way to fund her search anyway. "How do you know about that?" She said finally finding the rest of her question.

The man chuckled. "Because I know you, Nimueh." The man said. "The cup of life was your responsibility and now that you have been reincarnated you still feel the pull of that responsibility. You are searching for it so that you once again can protect it."

"My name is Christina." She corrected him, ignoring his other comments. How he knew that she had been searching for the cup of life she might never know, she had a feeling he would be more cryptic if she asked further questions. "I don't know who this Nimueh is."

The man stood slowly, looking like his limbs were creaking as he did so. "She was you, once upon a time. She was powerful and admired but she was betrayed and turned to darkness." He stepped closer to her and she couldn't help but move a step back. "You don't have to follow in those footsteps again. You can learn from past lives."

Christina laughed. "I may be a lot of things, but dark is not one of them."

The man didn't smile just stared at her with those intense eyes. "You would have tried to use him. That man who saved your life. You would have used him to find the cup of life, and then you would have abandoned him like you did the poor lad who was your partner in crime on this particular heist."

Christina's eyes shifted away uncomfortably, it was ridiculous that a stranger could make her feel guilty but as he had said those words she saw the man she had worked for months with to steal this cup being pushed against the car and she saw herself turning away and abandoning him. He was weak and gullible, easily manipulated and had a poor character; he was in love with her and did whatever she asked. The Doctor had been different though, he was clever, he was good, and he wasn't swept away by her looks or flirtatious behavior, would she really have abandoned him as well?

"There is darkness in all of us, Christina, the thing that changes us, which causes us to be remembered as good, or evil, is whether or not we allow that darkness to overcome us." The old man told her.

"If you're trying to make me give up the search you are wasting your time." Christina snapped.

The man held up his hands in a placating manner. "I am merely trying to keep you from living a life you'll regret. I know the drive of destiny, it is your destiny to find the cup of life and protect it as you did in the other lifetime, but how you go about finding it and the actions you take when you have found it will shape the kind of person you are and whether or not you will once again become a slave to darkness." The man let his hands drop and turned to walk away.

"What other lifetime?" Christina shouted getting frustrated.

The man stared at her with that same intense look and then simply turned and started walking away. "I have told you all I wish for you to know."

Christina watched him; still so confused but not really sure if she even wanted to know the answers. Despite that she couldn't help one more question slipping our angrily, "Who are you?"

He turned again. "You once knew me as Merlin." He said and at his words an image of a young man with dark hair, blue eyes, and a determined and dangerous look on his face popped into her head, it was a face that surprisingly made her feel angry and annoyed. She had heard the name Merlin before of course, what child hadn't heard the story, but she had always pictured an old man like the one standing before her now, but now that he _was_ standing before her she couldn't help but feel the picture was wrong and his words scared her like they hadn't before.

She didn't get a chance to ask him any more questions, he was already walking away and she had a bus to get back too before the authorities caught up with her. She threw one last look over her shoulder before heading back towards the building; Merlin's words echoed in her head, she would have a lot to think about over the next few days.

As for Merlin he stopped and looked at the man lying in the gutter. As sad a picture as it was there was part of him that couldn't help but hope. As he trudged closer he could see that it wasn't the man he hoped it to be, no it still wasn't time yet, but perhaps the reappearance of the sorceress, Nimueh, was just the first of many reincarnations, hopefully others that he would be much happier to see; friends that had long since been lost.

He turned again and trudged off into the darkness. He had waited this long he would wait a little longer. Funny that the reappearance of his first true enemy brought hope to his heart on once again meeting his last true friends.

**AN: So in your opinion… good… bad… okay? Let me know, I like hearing reviews in all forms whether compliments or criticisms! The part about the drunk was obviously in reference to Gwaine though I added the comparison in last minute, I originally just put the drunk there because I wanted someone else in the street other than Merlin but I also wanted the conversation to be private, then I got the idea to make Merlin curious and thought it really added well to the story. Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**God bless!**


End file.
